Technical Field
This invention relates to a determination of an expertness level for a target keyword.
Background Art
Techniques for re-ranking search results by considering the user's comprehension level about documents, such as web pages, is known.
For example, a technique is provided in Makoto Nakatani et. al., “Adaptive Ranking of Search Results by Considering User's Comprehension”, Proceeding ICUIMC '10 Proceedings of the 4th International Conference Article 27, ACM New York, 2010, which can be downloadable from <URL: http://www.dl.kuis.kyoto-u.ac.jp/˜adam/icuimc10.pdf. (Non-Patent Literature 1).
Another technique is provided in Xin Yan et. al., “Concept-based document readability in domain specific information retrieval”, Proceeding CIKM '06 Proceedings of the 15th ACM international conference on Information and knowledge management, ACM New York, pp. 540-549, 2006, which can be downloadable from <URL: http://dl.acm.org/citation.cfm?id=1183692>. (Non-Patent Literature 2).